


Tangled in your disarray

by wearetheluckyones



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M, Rimming, Top!Zayn, bottom!Louis, established zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearetheluckyones/pseuds/wearetheluckyones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis get high. And have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled in your disarray

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dance With Me by Short Stack.

"Zayn."

"Hmm."

"Zayn."

"Hmm."

"Zayn!"

Zayn blinked his eyes open and turned to glare at Louis, sitting up on the bed next to him, thick blunt held between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh."

Louis grinned, swinging a leg over Zayn's side and stradling his stomach, putting the blunt in his mouth and reaching up to light it with the silver metal Bic lighter Zayn had bought him for his birthday, etched with Louis's initials in the bottom left hand corner. He took a deep drag and leant down to press his lips against Zayn's, blowing the smoke into his boyfriend's mouth.

"You been eating the strawberries?" Zayn asked, smoke curling up around his words, running his fingernails over Louis bare thighs, pushing Louis's boxer briefs up with every upstroke.

Louis took another drag, grinning at Zayn as he breathed the smoke in. "Mm-hmm, all of 'em."

Zayn chuckled, reaching up to pull Louis down to him, pressing their lips together, curling his fingers in the small hairs at the nape of his neck. "I was gonna use those."

"Mm." Louis chuckled, licking into Zayn's mouth before pulling away to take another drag of the blunt. "Well you'll have to buy another, babe."

Louis handed Zayn the blunt so the younger man could take a drag. Zayn did, spare hand curling around Louis's thigh. 

"Wanna ride you." Louis said, jerking his hips against Zayn's, riding his belly, scratching his fingernails over Zayn's nipples. "C'mon."

Zayn chuckled. "Kay, baby." He said, nodding his head, digging his fingers under the hem of Louis's boxer briefs. "Gonna get 'em off? Then you can ride my face and I'll get you ready for my cock."

Louis grinned, pushing himself up so he was standing on the bed, pulling his briefs down his thighs and off his legs, throwing them somewhere in the room, sitting back down on Zayn's stomach, taking a hold of his hard cock and slowly jerking it to his heartbeat. 

"Gonna ride my face, princess?" Zayn asked, curling his hands around Louis's arse cheeks, fingers pressing into his skin.

"Shut up," Louis warned, taking a hold of the headboard and lifting himself up and over Zayn's face, taking the blunt from Zayn and taking a drag. Zayn parted Louis's cheeks with his hands and leant up to lick a thick stripe from Louis perineum to his hole, digging his tongue inside. "Fuck, Zee." 

Zayn grinned against Louis's arse, spreading his cheeks wider and digging his tongue further in, fucking into his hole. Louis grinded against Zayn's face taking another drag of the blunt and breathing it in. The smoke curled out of his mouth as he moaned, Zayn's finger curling up into Louis's tight heat and patting at his prostate. Zayn licked around his finger and fit another inside, thrusting them in together and scissoring them.

"C'mon, stop now, gotta ride you." Louis moaned, reaching back to curl his hand around Zayn's and pull his fingers out of his arse. He whined at the loss, but crawled back so he was kneeling over Zayn's waist and taking a hold of his cock, running the head over his hole and baring down on it so Zayn slipped inside. 

"Mm, there we go, c'mon, baby." Zayn said, fingers curling around Louis's hips, jerking his hips up into Louis so he bottomed out. "Where'd you put the blunt, Lou?"

"Went out," Louis 'hmm'ed, pointing towards the sheets beside Zayn's head, lifting himself up and falling back down with a slap. Zayn reached around for the blunt, putting it in his mouth when he finds it and lighting it with the Bic also by his head as Louis rides him. Zayn takes a drag and passes the blunt over to Louis, exhaling the smoke and 'hmm'ing.

"Riding me like a champ, baby." Zayn said, jerking up and meeting Louis thrust for thrust. He braced his feet against the bed and thrust up over and over until Louis was whining and moaning, back arched, hands scrabling for purchase on Zayn's knees.

"C'mon, gonna make me come, baby, c'mon, c'mon." Louis whimpered, the skin of his arse slapping against Zayn's groin as his thrust down, fingernails digging into the skin of Zayn's knees.

"Ow, Lou." Zayn muttered, pulling Louis's hands away from his knees. "I don't have a pain kink, babe." Zayn tyreaded his fingers through Louis's and flipped them over so Louis was underneath him. Zayn held Louis's hands taut up against the headboard, fucking into him hard. Louis was writing under him, back and neck arched, moaning high in his throat. "C'mon, Lou, you gonna come for me? You close?"

Louis moaned as Zayn thrust in particularly hard, digging his heels into Zayn's back, coming all over their bellies, clenching tight around Zayn as the younger man quickened his thrusts, chasing his own release.

"C'mon, Zayn, come in me, fill me up, c'mon, c'mon." Louis encouraged, thrusting back down onto Zayn's cock, ignoring the sensitivity. "C'mon, baby, don't you wanna fill me up, watch your come drip out of me?"

Zayn moaned, his hips stuttering as he came, fingers tightening around Louis's, teeth biting down onto his neck. "Fuck."

After they'd both come down, Louis leant up to press his lips against Zayn's, licking into his mouth.

"Fuck, where's the blunt?" Zayn asked suddenly, pulling one of his hands away from Louis's and reaching around for the blunt, cursing when he felt a burnt hole in the sheets. He picked up the blunt and put it out on the bedside table, pulling out of Louis and getting out of the bed to get a flannel to clean them both up.

"Did you burn the fucking sheets?" Louis asked with a pout as Zayn wiped the come off his stomach and between his legs.

"Shh." Zayn chuckled, shaking his head, throwing the flannel away. "We'll fix it later." He pulled Louis into his arms and ran a hand through his sweaty caramel coloured hair.


End file.
